We Will Be Together, Even Dead
by Thehungergamesfan123
Summary: A Clato fanfiction. It's their point of view from the reaping and in to the Hunger Games. Will they survive the arena?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _Cato's P.O.V_

"Ladies first!" announced our annoying escort. She was the biggest idiot in the world, with her crazy clothes and hair. She walked over to the reaping ball with the girls names.

"Clove Kentwell!" I couldn't believe my ears. How could it be Clove? I remember when she cut her hand accidentally in training. I went over to help her, so I was cleaning and putting a bandage on it when I looked in to her eyes and it felt like I had been hit in the gut. She was so beautiful and I just wanted to stay with her forever. Sure, I had dated a lot of girls and I hooked up with random girls at clubs, but none of them made me feel this way.

But now she was going to the Hunger games where she was sure to be killed. We hada few 18 year old girls, but I don't know why none of them volunteered. Obviously, Clove was the best knife-thrower we had, but she was only 15! Maybe they wanted to see if she could win.

Before I knew it, Clove was on the stage. She looked incredible with a black dress on, standing tall and proud with a grimm smile on her face. Our escort then picked out the boys name.

"Damian Sur-"

"I volunteer!" What was I thinking? If I was in the arena with Clove, that meant one of us had to die. I don't care. I was volunteering to save Clove. She couldn't make it on her own. I had to help her, even if it meant my own death.

_Clove's P.O.V_

I walked on to the stage. Hmmm...that's wierd, no one was volunteering for me. Not that I didn't have the confidence to win. Everyone thought I was some little girl, but they didn't see how I could kill. I was not some tiny, fragile girl everyone thought I was, I was the future victor of District 2! Snapping me back to reality, Our escort called out the boys name.

"Damian Sur-" Our escort Jemine was cut off by a volunteer. He was a blond-haired blue eyed boy. Actually, he was kind of cute. Wait a minute, I know him from somewhere... _Cato_. Somehow, a memory resurfaces of me getting hurt, and him helping me. I think it was in the training center. The memory is vague, but I remember knowing from the moment he touched my hand, I was in love with him.

Now that he was up close, I realized he wasn't just cute, he was handsome. He looked striking in a button up shirt and black pants, and those cheekbones... _Oh God, those cheekbones..._ Get a hold of yourself Clove. I couldn't show emotion like that, and besides, he would never fall for a girl like me.

"Give it up for our District 2 tributes, Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell!" Everyone started clapping. They all looked happy. Of course they were. All of District 2 knew we were the best fighters they had. I should be happy right? But I wasn't, because Cato was coming to the arena with me.

Cato, the vicious killer. Cato, the one who was not supposed to volunteer. Cato, the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

** THE MOST AMAZING FEELING**

_Cato's P.O.V_

The words of our escort were just a buzz. I mean, did we really care about what she was saying? We were already taught all of this in training. I just paced back and forth on the train while Clove and our escort sat down.

A lot of people think our training is just weapons and strength. But they test us mentally and they see how emotionally we ready we are for the games too. I didn't do too good on our mentally ready test, and they said my emotional stability wasn't too good either, but with my strength, I guess I was hard to overlook.

"Of course they're are quite a few exception for _our_ districs." This one sentence catches my ear. Damn, now I wish I'd been listening because I can't sound stupid by asking the already answered question. Oh well, I had to know.

"What do you mean, exceptions? What do the gamemakers do?"

"If you really want something, they might let a few rules slip. They especially like our district because, as you know, some of the peacekeepers come from District 2." No, actually I didn't know, but I wasn't going to say so. Yeah, I wasn't too good in school either.

I wanted to know more about the "exceptions," but then she said, "I can say no more because I'm not even supposed to say that much. Let's change the subject shall we?"

Clove was awfully quiet.

"Clove are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Cato. Why do you care so much, anyway? It's none of your business what I feel so just mind your own fucking business!"

"Okay, calm down. I was just asking." What was up with her?

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't need to be giving me the second degree!" At that, she stomped out of the room. Jemine then ran out after her talking loudly about how she should watch her mouth and behave. I didn't even do anything! I will never understand women.

I didn't see Clove for the rest of the night. I was just exploring the train when I decided to go back to my room. It was only 10:00 so I really had nothing better to do than watch TV. After about 15 minutes, Clove was standing in my doorway. It was so weird, her standing there looking so innocent. All she had on was a tank top and a pair of short shorts. They weren't too short, but I was kind of happy about that because I don't like slutty girls. Clove wasn't the kind of girl to wear a lot of make-up or show too much cleavege. I liked that about her. She was just naturally beautiful.

"Sorry about me snapping at you earlier. It's just, I just-" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's ok Clove. I understand." It was kind of an akward silence after that. But luckily, she broke it.

"So what are you watching?" She asked kind of like she was embaressed.

"Are you actually asking to hang out with me?" I gave a slight chuckle. "Nothing really. Don't really know any good channels so I'm just flipping through." I said, still suppressing a smile. She walked over to my bed.

"Oh..." She nodded vaguely, looking around. "And yes, I guess I am asking to hang out with you." A small smile slowly spread across her face.

"Well, sure, but before you do, can I get that in writing?" _This _was the real me. Smooth-talking and sweet. Calm and collected. A joker.

She softly laughed. "In your dreams."

She came and sat down next to me. We sat their, almost peacefully for about 20 minutes, until I heard her whimper.

"Clove, are you okay?" I turned to look at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" _Oh Lord, please don't say I did something wrong._

"Cato, I'm gonna die in the arena. I might as well face the fact."

"What? Clove you are so strong and brave, I have no doubt in my mind that you could win this."

"No, Cato, you don't understand. I had so many hopes for the future. Even if I do win, half of my dreams are dead."

"Clove," I sighed."You are going to get those dreams. I promise. I will help you get home. I will _get _you home."

"That'd be great. But if I do win, I'm never going to have kids, I'm never going to get married, I'll never have a family, Cato! I've never even had sex! If you die in that damn arena, all my hopes are dead. You need to be with me for those things to happen. I will never make it without you. I love you."

Whoa-ho-ho-ho. I was just thinking about how I was stupid for pouring out my heart out to her, and then _BAM!_ She says she loves me. Not what I was expecting, but a pleasent surprise.

"Clove, you are my everything. I don't know. Jemine was saying something about exceptions for our districts, so maybe, by some miracle, we will make it home together."

My face was probably a cheesy, fake "hopeful" smile, but from the looks of her face she didn't quite believe that exception thing.

"Ok, Cato." She whispered. And then she leaned on my shoulder and I was stroking her shoulder. Hang on, did she say she's never had sex? Oh, jeez.

"So you're really a virgin?" That was kind of a stupid thing to say. I mean, this was probably the only moment I was going to get eith her, and i ruined it. _Nice job, Cato_. I thought.

She lifted her head up and teasingly punched my shoulder. "Shut up."

"Well there's one dream we can take care of." I smiled playfully.

"I don't know, Cato."

"Ok, I'm not gonna force you so-"

"You know what? Yes. I'll try it." She giggled.

Wasn't expecting that, but i'll take it.

"Ok, if your sure."

"I'm sure, Cato. Let's do it." she was suddenly determined to do it with me.

"Okay..." I was about to get started, when we were interuppted by Jemine. She walked right in on us.

"I'm sorry, but tributes are not allowed to share bedrooms. Clove, please return to your room."

Clove walked quickly by her and into her room down the hall.

_Clove's P.O.V_

Everything that happened between me and Cato passed by in a blur. Then all of a sudden I'm crying and he's talking to me and the Jemine walks in on us! Ugh! Why couldn't me and Cato be alone for 5 minutes?!

Well, I had to leave, but I knew I'd be going back there. Maybe not tonight, but it was going to happen. And I had a feeling Cato knew it too.


	3. Chapter 4

The next few days pass by in a blur. I don't really get to see Cato a lot. First off with the Tribute Parade. Cato's and I costumes are magnificent. With the gold plates and the beautiful head pieces and everything about it is fabulous. Even back in the district we are also, aside from physical training, prepared on how to appear confident and cocky. We are taught to just _act _like cold-blooded killers. Im not sure i like it. Im a pretty tough person, but that's just not who I am. But after all these years it comes easy to me. As we are riding down on these really cool horses, i sneak a glance at Cato. He looks at me back, and i want to smile, but i can't. We are supposed to have blank, emotionless faces, and I know I would get punished if I got caught not acting like a career. It seems to pass by so quickly riding down. Pretty soon I hear President Snow talking to us.

"Tributes. We welcome you. We thank you for your honor, courage and sacrifice. May the odds be ever in your favor."

We take off in a sharp jerk. When we get off the chariot, we are greeted by Jamine, my stylist Randal, and our mentors, Brutus and Enobaria. A bunch of avoxes immediately start whipping off our costumes. We then head up to our floor. The penthouse is wonderful. Everything is fancy and formal, and it's very nice. I go into my room and it takes my breath away. There are unlimited amounts of clothing in any style. The bed is soft and plush. And my favorite, the view. We can change it to whatever we want with a remote. I decide to keep it regular though. I feel like i need to stay connected to the world, even if it's just by the sky, stars and moon. I have plenty of fake and artificial already.

I'm not sure what to do before dinner, so I look around. Jamine said to be ready for dinner soon, and i didn't know how soon soon was, so i decided to shower. I strip off my clothes and step in. It was very cool with all the settings and controls. I quickly towel dry myself and brush my hair before putting it in a ponytail. I throw on a casual, spaghetti strap, light blue dress before heading out to the dining room.

_Cato's P.O.V_

I had to admit the room was awesome. I just hung out until something happened. Soon Jamine knocked on my door.

"Cato, dinner." Good. Im starving.

The food was ridiculously good. After dinner we are ordered to go to bed. I showered and at around 11:30 I decided it was time for some fun. I made sure everyone was asleep before heading to Clove's room. I peeked in and found her fast asleep. She was so cute when she was asleep. I could just stare at her forever. I slightly shook her shoulder.

"Clove." I whispered. She didn't do anything.

"Clove" I whispered a little bit more loudly while shaking her a bit harder.

"Mmm." She mumbled trying to shake me off. Fine if she was going to be like that. I got a bowl and filled it up with water from the sink in her bathroom. I tip toed back to her bed. Here we go. I dumped the water on her and she woke up, gasping. Her whispers were filled with rage.

"Cato! What the hell? What is wrong with you?!" She hissed.

"You wouldn't wake up when I tried shaking you, so I figured this would." I said grinning so hard it hurt. I was trying to contain a laugh, which let me tell you, was not easy.

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want?"

"I figured, since, you know, we could make our last few days worth our while. What do you say? You want to have some fun?" I asked

"Fun how?"

"Well my friends Marvel and Glimmer are on the floor below us, and we got all the other tributes and mentors and everything."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." I said with a wink.

"Alright, fine. Let me just change out of this soaking shirt and let's go." She said with a flirtatious wink back.

"Haha okay."

This was gonna be good.

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. Im sorry if this was anti-climatic, I promise it will get better. I had some issues where it accidentally got deleted and my stupid editing and spell check and everything, but anyway Im a little rusty haha ;) but i hope you like it!**


End file.
